A Journey Best Made Together
by TheJCConnection
Summary: Jimmy Neutron finds that he wants Cindy Vortex more than ever, but will she accept his love with open arms? And who will try to tear them apart?
1. A Beautiful Morning

**A/N: **I wish I owned the Jimmy Neutron Series and all the Characters, but sadly I don't :(. In this Fiction, the characters are 15 years of age and Sheen is 16.

**A Journey Best Made Together**

Jimmy was about to begin to go to sleep one night thinking about the day's earlier events when he was distracted in class and everyone laughed at him, including the teacher as well which made snide comments regarding him; the reason that this whole mess had happened earlier this morning is because he was distracted by one of the only girls who paid him any attention at all, not that he knew why she paid him any attention of course. That girl, which hated and loved him at the same time, was none other than the beautiful Cindy Vortex, who lived next door.

Meanwhile, Cindy was in her room thinking about the same situation, although from another perspective; she also began thinking about the occasional glances and glares Jimmy was giving her in class. She also thought about the reason why Jimmy got distracted in class and got laughed at which was strange, even for him; she laughed when she thought about the time he admitted that she distracted him when they were kids, but then realized that maybe he liked her. She asked herself "_Could he have missed those questions because he was distracted by me the whole time?" _She quickly snapped herself out of the ludicrous statement because she was supposed to hate him and be his rival, but in reality she had never wanted any of that, she just wanted to be friends and maybe even more than that… She paced around the room and looked at him from her window and decided that the best course of action to take was to phone up her friend Libby and ask her about what to do.

"Hey Libs, can I talk to you about something important?" asked Cindy with a tone of worry in her voice hoping that her friend would handle the news about what she was going to say well

"Leme guess, this is about a boy?" Libby asked along with a deep sigh as she prepared herself to console her best friend throughout all of the years

"Well... Yes!" Cindy exclaimed quite loudly through the phone making Libby put the phone further from her ear

"I Knew It!" Libby shrieked through the phone with a grin of satisfaction plastered all over the features on her face.

Libby sat down in her computer chair as she talked to Cindy, as she knew this was going to be a long conversation.

"It's... somebody from our school…" said Cindy as quietly as possible

At this point Cindy was a bit nervous to be talking about this with Libby, even though she could trust her; she still twirled locks of hair with her fingers and paced and looked around the room nervously.

"Let me guess, its Jimmy again right?" asked Libby as she sat down on her bed while sighing and thinking "_Why can't they get together already"_

"No! Why would it be about him?" asked Cindy with a tone of anger and panic in her voice as she prepared for what her friend had to say about it

"Sure it's not... then why are you so defensive about it?" asked Libby with a questioning tone with a smirk on her face, one of the perks of being Cindy's friend was that she was easy to read

Cindy was already nervous enough before Libby asked her about whom it was and was now sweating a bit while thinking "_Please let this end quickly_"

"Well I like him a little bit, but this is about what happened in class this morning." Said Cindy with a serious tone in her voice

"He was staring at me and was distracted for the whole period, which is unusual even for him!" exclaimed Cindy with a worried tone because maybe he did like her "_Just Maybe" _she thought

"Something tells me Neutron has the hots for you Cindy" Libby said with a smug grin plastered on her face as she spun in her computer chair while she talked to Cindy.

Cindy was now shocked at what Libby was telling her, but what she feared most, is that she might not love Jimmy back like he did.

"Why would he? He's always arguing with me!" Cindy yelled loudly with the anger coming to a boil in her voice

"Maybe that's his way of showing his affection for you?" Libby asked with a tone of worry for her dear friend as well as a tone of uncertainty

"Well if it is, that's pretty sweet of him." Cindy said with a blush creeping up on her cheeks

"Hey Libby, my mom's calling me downstairs for something, I have to go!" Cindy said as she leaped out of her bed.

"Yeah, my mom's calling me downstairs for dinner too, see you!" said Libby as she hung up

And with that Cindy went back to thinking about the Boy Genius and promptly fell asleep in her bed.

Meanwhile, back at Jimmy's house he was dreaming no ordinary dream, he was struck by a dream that made him want her even more than he already did, he wanted to be closer to her, and he wanted to be more than just a friend to her. He dreamt of having her in his arms and to love her and never let go. He was about to kiss her in the most passionate way possible but his dream world was shattered by the extremely loud alarm clock that he had invented for himself when he was a child. "Curse this invention, it's always ruining things for me!" he said, before taking it and smashing it against the floor into a million sharp pieces. After doing this, the reality of what he had just done had sunk in like a boulder tossed into the open sea; he wanted her more than anything and he vowed to make his dream a reality and to damn all of the consequences!

The same thing was also happening at Cindy's house, she dreamt of having Jimmy Neutron, one of the people she most "despised" by her side, she was deeply in love with his eyes, his nerdy charm and his decent looks, she dreamt of him taking her out to places nobody has taken her out to and for him to do things she has never had the pleasure of feeling in her young life, but in a flash, as she got to the part she most desired in her dreams, to share a kiss with that boy she had come to secretly love as well as hate all these years, her dream world was smashed like a rock shattering a window. She shook the dream from her head and tried to mentally punish herself for thinking about him in this way, which she shouldn't be because they were supposed to be mortal enemies, and always fight and outdo each other no matter what happened.

Jimmy began getting ready for school, and VOX helped him do his hair in his regular style which is not the regular "fudge-head" hairdo that he had a few years back, instead now it was a bit long slightly above his eyes, still the same color and all the girls swooned over him, sometimes even more than the popular Nick Dean who was supposed to be the most handsome guy at school. He got dressed in his usual attire, some black jeans which were a bit tight on him and his usual white hood with a red Neutron logo on the center of it, which everyone knew as his personal logo, and that he could not go a day without it. He got the rest of his attire and his gear in order to go to school and began to head downstairs for breakfast.

Jimmy was having his breakfast with Goddard at his side, his most trusty companion which had been by his side since he invented him. He was still thinking about the dream he had earlier, and began to daydream, when Goddard finally snapped him out of it; he was almost late for school! He realized that he was daydreaming and he said "Thanks Goddard!" and he bolted down the stairs as Mr. and Mrs. Neutron said "Goodbye Jimbo!" and "Bye Jimmy!" respectively. He got into the driver's seat of his new car which bore the classic Neutron logo on the hood, which he was very proud to have and was the envy of his male and female classmates. As Jimmy got to school, he saw the girl who was in his dreams walking up to campus, oh how he loved the way she dressed and her green eyes, her beautiful hair, the way she smelled and what he loved the most was her fiery but at times caring temper. He liked her qualities so much in fact, that he almost crashed into another car while trying to park at the school parking lot! It was just the start to another great day at Lindbergh High, and the thing that kept him going was the fiery blond waiting for him at the entrance to the school campus. All of the boys have tried to ask her out but they get shot down by her superior intellect, which was one of the things that made Jimmy so attracted to Cindy Vortex in the first place, even though he tried to ignore his feelings by blaming his hormones. He walked up to the school campus and heard…

"Great going Nerd-Tron!" Cindy said with her arms crossed over her chest her eyes glaring daggers at him

"Well this would have never happened had I not been distracted!" Jimmy said defensively while trying to not to escalate the argument out of control, he did after all want to confess how he felt for her

"Just leave me alone King Cranium; I don't need any of this right now!" Cindy Said in a irritated tone of voice as she ran inside the school building, leaving a confused Jimmy behind trying to decide what to do

As Cindy was turning the other direction to get to her class with Neutron which was AP Physics, he chased after her and shouted "Wait Cindy!" And then everyone in the halls immediately turned to them as Cindy said "What do you want now Nerd-bomb? Look at this scene you're making!" He just stood there dumbstruck because he meant to tell he how he felt but not while everyone was watching them intently as everyone did while they were arguing, because after all it was some good entertainment watching them fight and argue, and bets were made between who would win arguments.

He looked in both directions while trying to think of a way to save him from the humiliation that would result from this; he got an idea, he immediately ran towards the double doors and his car, while Cindy gave chase to him while screaming "Wait up Jimmy!", as she reached him, their faces were close and their lips centimeters from meeting. "Jimmy what happened back there?" She said, concerned with him. Jimmy said "I... Just, there's something I need to get off of my chest Cindy." "Well... what is it?" Cindy said while cocking her head at him. Jimmy said "It's... Just... That... I..." He exclaimed "WHY MUST THIS BE SO DIFFICULT!" he exclaimed. So he proceeded to lean into her face to whisper into her ear and he whispered "I love you" into her ear. "You... love me?" She said with a confused look on her face before she started to run away down the street to her house. He tried to run after her but it was no use as he screamed "Cindy! Come back!" She kept running despite the tears of joy that were running down her cheeks, but in those tears there was also a bit of sadness and confusion, but she was happy now that she knew how he felt for her...

_**A/N: **_**Well then, that was a good start to one of the long stories I am planning on writing, so stay tuned for the next part of this saga. Remember to R&R and you can receive a cookie! Acuerdense de hacer un review y puedes recibir una galleta! (Hurray Bilinguals).**


	2. Please Forgive Me

**A/N: **I still want some honest reviews from you guys! I wish I owned Jimmy, but sadly, I can't.

**A Journey Best Made Together: Please Forgive Me.**

Cindy kept running down the street until she finally reached her house, and Jimmy was not too far behind her as he exclaimed "Wait, I can explain all of this, just let me talk to you!" but she ran into her house and shut the door, went up to her room and flung herself on her bed, she sobbed while asking herself "Could he really love me like I love him?" as well as "Is this all just a wonderful dream, or is he just trying to play another trick on me?".

Jimmy was outside, on his knees while begging "Cindy, let me in I just want to speak to you!" Cindy proceeded to open her window and yell "Neutron, I hate you for what you've done to me, just leave me alone!" Jimmy had no other choice but to sulk away slowly, sobbing because he regretted his decisions and actions and because he wondered if Cindy would ever forgive him in his lifetime for what he had done to her, her life, her emotions and her reputation. He went to his best friend Sheen, hoping for some good advice on what to do.

"You love Cindy?" exclaimed Sheen quite loudly making it obvious to anyone listening nearby what they were talking about

"Well yes, but she does not love me back, sadly." Said Jimmy as he sat down on his friends bed

"Are you kidding? You two have had deep feelings for each other, ever since you met each other years ago!" said Sheen.

"I don't know what's come over me Sheen, but I want to be with her more than ever right now!" exclaimed Jimmy.

"Well, then show her that you care for her and love her, you two have always hated each other and argued all the time with each other, she might think you are playing another trick on her!" said Sheen.

"You just might be right Sheen, and I have the perfect way to show her the truth!" said Jimmy with a grin on his face

Jimmy began to formulate a plan that would show Cindy Vortex how much he loved her without humiliating her or himself. He wrote a note to leave at her door that said, "Cindy, I know the harm that I've caused you but you have to believe me when I say that I mean everything I did, the words that were said, the actions I did, just give me a chance to speak to you after school today, meet me in the Retroville Park at 6pm and we can talk more about what happened between us. Jimmy woke up the next morning, and did his usual routine, except a little earlier so he could get the chance to leave Cindy the note at her door.

Cindy woke up, took her usual shower, ate breakfast with her parents, which were acting a little strange and distant with each other, but she did not really pay much mind to it. As she was headed out the door to head for school, she noticed the small note addressed to her on her front porch, she opened the note and proceeded to read it. After she had read the whole note her mouth was agape and her mind was left running through all the possibilities and meanings of the simple words that he had said to her in his note. She asked herself "Could he really love me?" Then she thought back to all those moments they had only 4 years ago, when they were only 11 and still went to their Elementary School, all those times that Jimmy's inventions had gone wrong and all of those times that he tried to confess to her about how he loved her but couldn't, she couldn't help but be happy that all of the things he had said were true, and she was happy the entire day. She decided that she had spent enough time lollygagging and that she was going to be late to the bus, so she ran towards it. As she got on the bus, she talked to Sheen to get him to switch his seat for hers before Jimmy got on the bus.

"Please Sheen!" exclaimed Cindy.

"Jimmy is my best bud, I can't help you Cindy!" exclaimed Sheen.

"But… you could sit next to Libby and talk to her." Said Cindy with a smile on her face.

"Deal!" Sheen exclaimed as he bolted to Cindy's Seat!

Jimmy then proceeded to get on the bus and was a bit taken back that Cindy was in his best friend's seat, but decided he could make some good use out of this situation, so he stayed quiet about the whole situation and just sat down. "Hey Cindy" Jimmy said, nervously. "Hi Neutron" she said with a sweet smile plastered on her face, but it was a very sweet and honest one. "Is there anything you would like to tell me?" asked Jimmy while cocking his head at her as well as smiling. "Well I wanted to tell you that the note you left me was really sweet, but you are definitely NOT forgiven yet Nerd-Tron!" Cindy exclaimed. "I thought so" said Jimmy with a smug grin on his face. As they got off the bus and into the halls, he stopped and asked Cindy something "Hey Cindy, want to walk to class with me?" Jimmy said in a whisper. She was of course a little embarrassed and responded with "NO Jimmy, I don't want you to walk me to class!" very loudly. So Jimmy slowly sulked away with a sad look on his face, and Cindy could tell that he was a little disappointed and said "Fine Neutron, I'll walk with you to class, but don't get any ideas in that big head of yours! He flashed that trademark smile of his while saying "I would never get any ideas or do anything against you for the world" he said with a huge smile on his face.

She was taken aback by this and even more so when she gazed into his deep blue eyes combined with what he just said, she just wanted to kiss him more than anything, but too bad that they were in public, so she held off on displaying her affection for the attractive boy genius that he was. As they settled into homeroom, one of the 2 classes that the whole "gang" shared together, neither of them could help but gaze into each other's eyes, after all they were Chemistry lab partners, but the gazing was short lived as the teacher Mr. Rickshaw was snapping his fingers in front of the both of them while saying "Snap out of it you lovebirds, and get back to work on your chemistry experiments!" loudly so the whole class could hear. Everyone started laughing and teasing out loud, with some whoops and catcalls being said, neither Cindy nor Jimmy could help but turn dark red and blush.

Pretty soon homeroom was over, and they went into their next classes respectively which Jimmy and Cindy shared. The tension between the two was so massive that it could be felt and seen by anyone who paid any mind to them, as neither of them paid any attention to half the classes in the day or were daydreaming about each other, not that they knew about it of course. Pretty soon, it was also time for lunch and the whole gang sat at the table discussing how the day had gone for each of them so far.

"Ugh, my English Teacher is so boring and she won't let me listen to mah funk!" exclaimed Libby.

"Yeah, but my Gym Teacher is worse, he made me run so many laps I was dizzy for the next 2 periods!" exclaimed Carl.

Sheen looked up from the lunch he was eating to chime in as well. "But nothing can top the teacher we all have next period… Mrs. Grunwich!" Everyone at the table groaned in agreement to Sheen's statement.

"Well it's not that bad, at least were all together in her class" said Jimmy.

"Talk about the understatement of the century Jimmy!" said Cindy.

Everyone at the table, including Jimmy turned to face her and stare her down until she finally asked "What? Why are you looking at me?" Libby said "Did you just call him Jimmy instead of Neutron or Nerd-Tron?" Sheen and Carl exclaimed, at the same time "Yeah! What she said!" She blushed as she said "Well, I know I usually call him Neutron but…" Jimmy looked at her face and saw the same panicked look that was on his face before he ran out of school the other day, but he was too late to act as she ran out of the lunchroom, with a few tears in her eyes, that nobody but him noticed. Jimmy just put both of his hands on his face while saying "Libby can you please find her and knock some sense into her? For me please?" "Fine" Libby replied and she went after Cindy.

"Dang Jimmy, guess your plan isn't working as well as you thought huh?" said Sheen.

"On the contrary Sheen, I think she feels something for me, which is why she ran out of the cafeteria like she did" Said Jimmy with a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah Sheen, I agree with Jimmy" said Carl as he chimed in.

"Come on guys, let's go find her together, we only have like 30 minutes before our next period" said Jimmy.

Libby had finally found Cindy in a bathroom stall with some tears in her eyes, so she decided to sit down and talk to her like Jimmy had asked her.

"Girl what's wrong with you?" asked Libby

"It's just that Neutron said he liked me yesterday ok!" exclaimed Cindy

"Did he really?" exclaimed Libby

"Yeah, and he… even kissed me on the lips!" exclaimed Cindy

"Then why aren't you happy girl? I thought you liked Jimmy?" asked Libby

"Well yeah, I do but I don't know, it feels kind of strange to be with him but it also feels so right at the same time." Said Cindy a tad glumly

"Come on girl, clean yourself up and lets head back to the boys, they are probably going crazy looking for us" teased Libby

Both the girls were in for quite a shock when they saw the boys waiting outside the doors of the girl's restroom, and Cindy was doing her best to try to hide those puffy red eyes, because she had been crying for a few minutes in the bathroom.

"Cindy were all sorry for what we said earlier, right guys?" Jimmy asked the group

"Totally!" said Carl and Sheen in agreement

Oh and Cindy forgave Jimmy within a few seconds, she could not resist his devilishly handsome face and good charms, and oh those blue eyes that looked like crystal clear deep pools of water. She went into a bit of a trance and pretty soon Jimmy said "You ok Cindy?" in his sweetest voice possible. It was nice to know that someone out there cared for her, and deeply too. They all began to head to their next period, and their most despised class as well…

As the period started, as luck would have it, Jimmy and Cindy were paired up to write a poem about, you guessed it, ROMANCE. As they were partnered up, they both rolled their eyes and groaned in mock disappointment, too bad everyone else knew they were happy inside because they had a little bit of a "History". The rest of the period went off without a hitch, but soon it would be time to go to the park with Jimmy thought Cindy...

_**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for reading this chapter and I will start pumping updates out faster now!**_


	3. Confessions of the Heart

A/N:I still want some honest reviews from you guys and you shall receive a cookie. Owning Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex/The Franchise would be like living a dream, but a dream that will never be realized :(

A Journey Best Made Together

Cindy walked to her house with Libby hanging by her arm, she needed her fashion advice to make herself stand out to Jimmy Neutron tonight, because deep down she knew that she wanted him to ask her out, but he would be surprised with her response, that she couldn't help but squeal in happiness at even just a few thoughts of how her night would go, just her and Jimmy, all alone in the park, hopefully she thought "Baring all our secrets…"

They went up the stairs of Cindy's house and started talking about all of the things she could wear to go out with Jimmy just a few hours later.

"Girl we need to get you something sexy for your big night!" Libby exclaimed as she rummaged through Cindy's closet in a frenzy

"Ok... But not too slutty Libby, I don't want him to think I'm... "Easy" or anything like that." Cindy said with a light rosy blush on her cheeks

"Girl how about this green dress? It totally matches your eyes!" shrieked a very excited Libby finally happy that they would both get together

"Ok... but I'm also taking that pearl necklace that Jimmy gave me, to show him I really care!" Cindy exclaimed as she pulled the beautiful necklace out of her engraved jewlery box that he had made when they got back from the island

Suddenly the phone rang, and Cindy heard that deep voice that could only belong to one man, which she's had her eye on for many years. His voice had changed a lot from when he was a kid 4 years ago, as has his body. Jimmy then told her that he would also pick her up at 6pm to take her to the park. She proceeded to hang up the phone as she screamed at her friend Libby in happiness "He's coming to pick me up in his car!"

"OK Girl, soon it'll time for you to go with that hunk of a man to the park!" Libby said as she helped to get her friends hair done for her date

"Ok Libby, help me get my makeup before I go though!" Cindy exclaimed in happiness as her friend went to go get the eyeliner and lipstick that she usually used

"Girl, it's time for you to GO" Libby said as she pointed at the clock in Cindy's room

"Well, see you Libby and wish me luck!" Cindy yelled as she went down the stairs of her house

"Hi Cindy" a voice said as she was leaving her house, but before Cindy could say anything he said "Wow... You look stunning." with his mouth hanging open, Cindy asked "Well Jimmy are you going to drool over me or take me to the park?" with a sweet smile on her face. So she got in his car and they were off to the park, where Jimmy had wanted to talk to her about certain things that had happened over the previous days. "Cindy, were here." Jimmy Said. Jimmy was being a gentleman today; he even opened her car door and grabbed her by the hand as he slowly but gracefully pulled her out of the car.

They decided to sit at the bench that they usually sat on when they came to the park, alone or together. They had both had so many good memories here in the park as kids, although not many of them were quite as serious as the things that were going to be said tonight. Jimmy was looking at the stars and occasionally gazing at the stars while he tried to find the right words to tell her. He finally got the courage to begin speaking to her.

"Cindy, I invited you here to tell you about some things, and explain why I did what I had done for the past few days." Said Jimmy with a matter-of fact tone

"I came because I wanted to have an explanation from you and because I wanted to hear you out" said Cindy

"As I told you the other day, I love you Cindy Vortex, but I've been so afraid that you wouldn't love me back or hate me for the rest of my life, so I held my feeling back for these last 4 years" said Jimmy

"You would really do all of that for me? You could've gone for so many other girls, but you stayed with me? Why?" Asked Cindy

"I've loved you since the day I first met you Cindy, I've become desperate to have you in my arms, to feel the same love I feel for you, reflected back to me from you" Said Jimmy

"What I'm really trying to ask here, most importantly of all, is if you love me the way I love you, I've always wanted to hear it from you" said Jimmy

"_Wow Jimmy is seriously in love with me"_Thought Cindy

"Well Jimmy, as much as it pains me to say, I..." Said Cindy while dragging the sentence on

"I knew you didn't feel the same way as I did..." Jimmy said in a sad and small voice as he tried to get up and leave the park

"Jimmy, but I do love you! More than anything I've ever loved in my life!" exclaimed Cindy as he was leaving

"You do?" Said Jimmy as he turned around and hugged her in an embrace of love

"Yes Jimmy, I've had a crush on you for a while now, and it feels good for it to be out in the open now. I've always wanted you to tell me how you felt, but I was scared of what you might say as well" she said in a timid voice

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend now?" He said with a wincing emotion on his face

"Yes! Jimmy, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Exclaimed Cindy

Jimmy grabbed Cindy and pulled her into his arms as he whispered sensually to her "I couldn't be happier" and he kissed her deeply on her lips, they felt so amazing that their kiss lasted for 5 minutes, and even after that, they just looked and gazed at each other in excitement and wonder of all the possibilities that could happen in the next few days, weeks, months, and even years...

_A/N I hope this chapter was better than the last, please R&R for a cookie!_


End file.
